What a curious thing
by midnight 345
Summary: What will happen when a very curious Alice finds a certain Hatter's hat without anyone in sight? Curious? Read it and find out.   Very slight HatterxAlice


_**( Ok well this is just a random story which I thought would be funny. And I promise to update sooner on my story Strange anyway I hope you enjoy so here we go. Xxx) **_

_What a curious thing_

_Alice walked through Tulgey woods and entered the familiar clearing were the Mad Hatter's tea party was usually held. Upon Alice's short visit to wonderland she had been to Marmoreal to see her good friend Mirana and after being thrown from person to person who wished to thank her for saving them from the Jabberwocky, Alice now wished to have a cup of tea with her Hatter and talk about doing impossible things with him. But much to Alice's great disappointment and surprise the Hatter was no were to be seen. _

_Alice curiously walked closer to the long table were tea cups sat ready to be filled and tea pot remains lay everywhere. Alice felt a sadness raise in her stomach as she looked over to the head of the table were the Hatter always sat. _

_Alice was just about to leave when she looked back at the Hatter's chair and noticed that a hat was sitting in the chair. Alice's curious nature got the better of her so she walked up to the top of the table and picked it up carefully as if it were a newly born child. She soon realised that hat was no ordinary hat and discovered that it was the Hatter's _hat that she held in her hands.

Suddenly an idea popped into Alice's head, hesitantly she looked around making sure that no one was present. Satisfied that no one was there Alice took off into the woods heading back to Marmoreal with the hat still in her arms.

When she arrived in the White Queen's Castle she hid the hat behind her back receiving a few questioning looks from some of the maids, as she power walked down to the guest room that she was staying in.

When she was inside she closed the double doors swiftly and looked at the hat with an excited and sly smile overtaking her pink lips. After she found a hiding place in her closet for the hat she heard a commotion coming from outside. She half ran and half walked to her balcony and looked down to see a hatless Hatter with red eyes flailing his arms about as if trying to catch something invisible.

Alice brought her hand to her mouth to stop herself from bursting out laughing when she realised he was probably trying to catch Chesire for "stealing" his hat. Alice then saw Mirana come running out ordering Hatter to stop at once. And as bad as it sounds Alice couldn't stop laughing through it all. Eventually everyone went back inside leaving Alice standing on her balcony nearly in pieces. She was enjoying the prank very much as it would seem.

Alice considered going downstairs and giving herself up but oh it was just _too _much fun to stop right now. She decided to wait one more day before confessing to the joke.

**The next day…**

Alice though still finding her prank funny felt guilty for stealing Hatter's hat so she walked back to the tea party to place the hat back were she'd found it. Just like the last time nobody was in Alice's view as she walked up to the table. Just as Alice was about to put the hat in Hatter's seat she knew that there was something that she had to try.

Alice yet again looked around just to be sure that no one would see her and again no one was present. So she slowly placed the hat upon her head. And although the hat slid down covering her eyes so she couldn't see Alice couldn't help but feel as giddy as a school girl.

Alice laughed madly and spun around in circles as if she were a ballerina. Alice spun faster and faster making herself become dizzy and out of control. Suddenly Alice came to a halt when she saw someone standing in front of her with bright orange hair.

Hatter stared at her with wide eyes well wider than usual, mouth agape, brow furrowed and body frozen like a statue almost as if he had just seen her naked. Alice blushed, feeling like a complete idiot and stared back at him fighting against a smile that threatened to appear. After several long and awkward minutes Hatter finally spoke up.

" Alice… why in all of Underland are you wearing my hat?" Hatter asked in deep confusion.

Alice looked at him, a sly and devilish smile spread across her lips and took off his hat stroking it tenderly before placing it on the table beside her.

" I'm sorry, it's just such a pretty hat." Alice said with a Chesire Cat like grin. Hatter looked at her with a sparkle in his eyes and pulled Alice into a loving embrace. " What am I going to do with you my naughty, naughty Alice?" Hatter whispered into her blond hair.

Alice just shrugged and smiled into his chest before pulling away to give him back his hat. But she didn't see the hat… no she couldn't see it anywhere. She turned to Hatter in confusion and saw his eyes turn red yet again.

"CHESIRE GET OUT HERE YA BLEEDING, SLURVISH CAT!"

Alice sighed this was going to be a _long_ day.

**( Ok guys that's it. Please keep in mind that this is my first attempt at a comedy story so I hope I did ok. Anyway pleaseeeeee review and well I've always wanted to say this… fairfarren! Xxx ) **


End file.
